1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recreational apparatus for rebounding or containing balls thrown or kicked at it and more particularly this invention relates to an apparatus for training soccer players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of ball rebounding apparatus are found in the prior art and for the most part comprise various frame and net configurations usually disposed generally upright with a frame supporting a net on an incline with respect to the horizontal.
The most pertinent patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,189 issued Mar. 17, 1987 to Rajacich for RECREATIONAL PRACTICE APPARATUS FOR REBOUNDING BALLS. This patent discloses a three frame net disposed at obtuse angles around a common axis disposing one frame vertically and the other two on upward converging angles against which two players may simultaneously throw balls at the upright or the inclined net.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,816 issued Jul. 12, 1960 to Dixon for RECREATIONAL APPARATUS and U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,026 issued Feb. 11, 1969 to Mahoney for PROJECTILE RETURN APPARATUS are believed to generally show the further state-of-the-art. Each of these patents disclose a frame supporting a net on a selected incline supported on a base with the angle of incline being adjustable relative to the base for rebounding balls thrown against the net.